


Journey among the stars

by kairixxehanortxlover



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AKA you - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And sometimes very confusing to the reader, And there are more than at least six, Because of the sheer length of even one arc, Everyone gets a happy ending in here, If you don't like long stories, It's so emotional sometimes, Multi, So yeah..., Sometimes very angsty too, Starts at Kingdom Hearts and ignores what happens in there basically, The relationships tagged up above are not the ONLY main relationships in here, There are way more relationships tags to be added for me, They are sometimes around the thirty chapters, This here isn't for you, Very long, Well - Freeform, oh my god the feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only the kids could sleep tonight, but alas, Riku still hates himself for what he did one year ago... but sometimes, you just have to do everything you can in your power to right what you did wrong, and having great friends certainly helps the matter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Kairi opened her eyes, she felt the coldness at her back. When she sighted her best friend and lover Sora's face still in a peaceful sleepy state, she knew that it was Riku. Again. She closed her eyes, and promptly opened them afterwards. When she tried contacting Riku's being she felt _grief. Loneliless. Anger. Guilt._ She coughed at the sheer amount of it. It was all so great... _Kairi lying limp in muscular arms. Head full of silver hair thrown back in an agonized scream. Anger. Glaring at the person who dared to harm his beloved Kairi. Attacking him. Feeling relief when she stood up and attacked the insane man with him._ A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek. She untangled herself from Sora's strong hold. How difficult that was one year ago when all the mess started. Now, it was as easy as staying on par with Riku and Sora. She padded downwards to the beach where Riku was. When she saw him, she couldn't help but be shocked internally. He was wearing what he was wearing when he was possessed. "Go home, Kairi."

She felt her resolve harden. Even in the pale moonlight, she could tell that he was deathly pale. Even more than he usually was. That could only mean that he had a nightmare previously. "I'll stay no matter what you say, Riku. You know that."

When Riku looked back, she felt relief that his eyes were still aquamarine blue instead of nearly amber. He smiled tiredly. He patted the spot on his right, and she sat down. They were silent for a while, until Riku broke the silence. "So..."

Kairi looked at him, and Riku felt stunned at the sheer amount of worry she had in her sea-blue eyes. "So... how many times do I and Sora have the remind you that we'll always love you, no matter what you do? You already agreed to right it, and that's enough."

Riku closed his eyes and looked out to the sea again. "Should have known you would say that..."

Kairi's eyes went soft, and she looked down onto her lap. "And it's always true, no matter how many times I say it. You know that I and Sora are not one for lying on those subjects. Some people would feel shame for something like that, but they wouldn't want to right their wrongs. And that's saying something about you."

Riku bitterly laughed at that. "Yeah. I'm more brave than them. By far..."

Riku closed his eyes when he felt soft feathers around his form. No matter how many times Kairi did that, he would always welcome the soft embrace of her feathery wings. Her toned and tanned arms enveloped his form, and he soon felt the wind on his body. When he opened his eyes, he could look down on the Destiny Islands. He looked back, and espied Kairi's huge wings that looked like they were plucked out from the nightsky from the color. He looked down, and let the wind care his face. He felt Kairi's sure and familiar warm  hands around his torso, which meant that he was up against her breasts and stomach. He heard the quiet flapping, and closed his eyes. "Take us home, Kairi."

He heard a quiet laughter on her tone. "Gladly, Riku."

And with that, they descended down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it seems as if the worlds wants to mock you. Just when you think you have all that you could ever hope for, it nearly forces that away from you. But Riku is being accustomed to not letting people he cares for disappear from his life. No matter the odds.

When Riku felt a soft, feathery feeling around his form, his mind momentarily stopped counting. Then he remembered the former evening and sighed a sigh of relief. Then he heard a quiet laugh inside his mind. His eyes startled open, and he hit Kairi's shoulders. Her sea-blue eyes startled open too, and she looked deep into his eyes. She jumped out of the bed, her wings spread. She run to the window and looked out. A shocked gasp came out of her mouth. Riku, and the awoken Sora jumped to her side, and saw what she saw. Their world was attacked by beings they were all too familiar with. Heartless. Kairi forced open the windows, and jumped out. Her wings spread more, and they frantically flapped. Riku and Sora jumped out of the window, and they instantly felt their connection towards Kairi, and their wings came into being. Sora's wings were by far the smallest out of the three's, while Riku was only slightly smaller than Kairi's. Sora's were colored silver and golden like the stars, and Riku's were darkblue with darkred and darkpurple feathers here and there. They quickly followed Kairi. Sora's sky-blue eyes were wide. "Didn't we seal the Keyhole of the Islands one year ago?! This doesn't make any sense at all!"

Kairi nodded. "I know that we all sealed the Islands Keyhole together last year. And I would have known when the Keyhole would have opened again. So this really doesn't make any sense at all, apart from when someone would have let them in. And we all know who would do that. But he isn't even here physically..."

Her eyebrows were furrowed. Her wings flapped so fast that Riku and Sora could nearly not see them. They followed her example, and soon crashed onto the Play Island. They run, only to be stopped by Riku collapsing onto the floor and clutching his head in pain. Kairi went down on her knees beside him, and she glowed in a warm, golden light. The light went over Riku's form, and something lifted away from him, only to attack Kairi. She jumped up, and Riku used the distraction to summon his blade into being. A demonic looking blade formed like a wing, with a white angel wing at the handle and one at the end of the blade. Riku directed his blade at the... thing... whatever it was, and shot a dark orb of fire at it. Sora jumped up and banged his materializing key-shaped blade onto the orb. He quickly switched it into reverse grip and landed a few blows on it with such force that it only twitched on the ground. Kairi slashed with her blade at the orb, and it was thrown away from the trio. It grew and grew... until Kairi and Riku glared at the being that stands before them. Tall and muscular, Ansem may have looked nice, but his amber eyes glared at the redheaded swordswoman. His teeth grounded together. Kairi instantly crossed her arms in front of her, and called upon her heart's light, and the dark Guardian of Ansem was stopped by another Guardian, this one much lighter in color, protecting her charges from physical harm. The eyes were hidden by a mask, but the lips could still be seen. With both Guardians attacking each other, Riku, Kairi and Sora switched their attention to Ansem. Kairi rummaged in her pockets, and then took out three star-shaped pendants. One was silver, one was silver/golden and the last was purple. Kairi tossed the silver/golden one to Sora and the silver one to Riku. They instantly attached the glass-pendants to the end of their blades. Sora's blade was formed like his former blade, but the coloring changed. The handle was sky-blue, and the handguard was silver. The blade in itself is golden, and the rainguard was wine-red. Riku's blade had a black handle that was surrounded by two silver wings. The blade was formed like a wing, colored a dark silver, and the blade end had a white wing. Kairi's blade had a handle that was surrounded by two waves in a violet color. The handle was white, and the blade was formed like a wave. The outer edges of the blade were of a lavender color, and the inner part of the blade was a wine-red color. The teeth had a purple color, and near the handle, the same good luck charm as the Keychain was surrounded with a black outline. Sora flipped up, and drove his blade down on Ansem's form. He did it with such a speed that Ansem couldn't even evade the attack. He crashed onto the ground, only to be knocked backwards from a heavy and fast blow by Riku. Kairi jumped up, and impaled her blade into the ground. The shockwave enveloped his entire form, and he winced. He underrrestimated them. Kairi clutched her abdomen, and she  doubled over in pain. She loooked over to her Guardian, only to see that Ansem's Guardian was choking her. She coughed. "Guardian... return."

Her Guardian dismaterialized, and the light went into her form. Instantly she felt relief at how her wounds were healed instantly. She stumbled up, and aimed her blade at Ansem's Guardian. "May the sun above judge you, the stars in you punish you, and the moon below take you... Heaven's Judgement!"

The magical attack made up out of light hit the Guardian, but she instantly followed with another attack. "Light Supernova!"

The huge explosion let the Guardian disappear, and Amsem crawled away from them. He didn't think they could teleport however. Before him stood Kairi, and on his sides were Riku and Sora. They all glared down at him. He was bound to the ground by a huge circle. His eyes widened. _"Trinity Limit..."_

They thrust their blades into the orb of light, and instantly cried out in unison, "LIGHT!"

The light blinded his eyes, and his form slowly but surely disappeared. Kairi laughed. "We did it again this time!"

Riku felt relieved at their easy victory. "Either he held back, or we are just that good in fighting together."

Sora, however, was worried. "Kairi, how's your Guardian?"

Kairi had no time to answer, because of the small girl behind her. The girl smiled at Sora. "I'm alright, Sora. A Guardian can't die really."

Sora laughed. "Oh, yeah..."

Riku went over to the blonde girl, and hugged her. "Naminé, you should be more careful. You know that, don't you?"

Naminé chuckled. "I know, Riku, I know. Maybe Kairi could have called her to do the dirty work."

Kairi went around so fast, and hugged her Guardian tightly. "Naminé, I called you because you were better in this situation. Xion is only good in darkness, not in light."

A cold sensation at the back of her knees alarmed her. She looked down, and saw that she was knee-deep into a black, inky substance. Riku instantly snatched her arm before he could even register that he did it. He pulled Sora towards him, and Naminé instantly disappeared into Kairi. Kairi's eyes startled open. "Someone... opened the Keyhole. But who?"

Riku grimaced. "Let's just get out of here. Kairi, could you...?"

Kairi cupped her hands before her generous bust, and her head went down. A small familiar feeling of light surrounded the people on the Destiny Islands, and with that, Riku, Kairi and Sora... were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So... as you can tell, that what happened in here pretty much screws up canon. Kairi and Riku are 16 year old in this and Sora is 15 years old. It was still 10 years after the BbS timeline. Kairi here has wings. If you don't like that... well... I don't think anyone would be against it, right? Please tell me if you like that little addition to Kairi. As to how they look like... well... they're really huge, and their color is like the nightsky with the stars out. I think it makes sense with Kairi. She's a Princess of Heart, and well... so she's kind of connected to Kingdom Hearts and that is 'the light within the darkness', so I thought that would fit her. Kind of like the mostly dark color scheme of the wings and then those stars being bright... get what I mean? As a warning: Swearing. Sometimes very heavy at that. As to how this story will proceed, well: I don't only write about how they save the worlds, but also the evenings. I knew that they couldn't fit that into a game, but in a story... well... I kind of like it when other authors add what they do in the evenings and days where they didn't fight. I mean, come on... why couldn't some authors do that. Because of these additions to what they do in the evenings, this story will be very long. When you don't have patience for a long story... well... this story is not the story you have to read. If you do regardless: Thanks! It's nice when people read my stories! As of yet... I don't think anyone has ever commented on my stories yet. Please do that here. Please... I beg of you. As long as it's a comment on wether or not it's nice. And when you don't like it... please tell me what you don't like. Just flaming... I read some flames on other stories, and that was just cruel. When you don't like the story, why are you even reading it? When I don't like a book or story, I just quit reading them altogether.


End file.
